


Who is Pubert Addams

by kaleigh



Series: Love is a four letter word [14]
Category: Addams Family (TV 1964), Addams Family - All Media Types, The Addams Family (Movies), The New Addams Family (TV)
Genre: Gen, Origin Story
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-10
Updated: 2019-09-10
Packaged: 2020-10-14 03:53:03
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 525
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20594243
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kaleigh/pseuds/kaleigh
Summary: The rumours of Pugsley killing him as a baby were greatly exaggerated. After all, if anyone could kill him it would be Wednesday.





	Who is Pubert Addams

On the first day of kindergarten, Morticia had sat Pubert down and told him that she loved him and that he could be anyone he wanted to be. Gomez had gifted him a new cross bow. Wednesday had ignored him as per usual and Pugsley had given him a thumbs up.  
He had been sent to an Addams family approved kindergarten, where a three year old with a mustache and a crossbow fit in very well with the other three and four year olds who also has deadly toys.  
For two years he thrived in that environment and little had changed at home except for Wednesday having saved him from a nanny who had actually come close to truly harming him. She'd claimed it was because he was an Addams but he felt that she was truly jealous that someone had almost succeeded where she had failed. In any case, he wasn't aware of why the family banned nannies after this or why he ended up in therapy twice a week. He just knew he was loved and cared for.  
Due to a mixup, the first week of elementary school, at a non-Addams approved but highly recommended and expensive private school, fell while his parents were off vacationing in the Bermuda Triangle. Uncle Fester, Thing and Grandmama had also left for various activities leaving Lurch responsible for ensuring that he attended his first day.  
Pugsley had previously told him about the horrors of normal school and it bothered him enough that the morning of his first day he woke up a blonde haired, blue eyed five year old.  
Wednesday had simply shrugged when she saw it and took him to school herself, illegally driving them in their mother's blood red volvo.  
He'd had the best first day a five year old could ask for and when his parents, who had tried to reach home early enough to pick him up from his first day, worried that it was their fault that he was blonde again, he simply forced himself to change back.  
This continued for weeks, with a blonde boy nicknamed Robbie going to school and a brunette named Pubert at home. His parents had been distraught and while his therapist had tried explaining that it wasn't anyone's fault, it took Wednesday, to explain to their parents how much she and Pugsley had suffered as children.  
After that, his mother had taken him shopping for a list of normal approved clothes, books and games so he could fit in at school. His father and uncle Fester had bought a house in the suburbs so Pubert could invite his friends over, though it went unused and was eventually sold as Pubert hated the suburbs like all Addams' did. His siblings continued to treat him as they usually did, trying to kill him but not really trying and Grandmama had experimented on him before declaring him an Addams.  
And so Pubert had a normal and abnormal childhood as both a blonde boy and as an Addams child and any threats to his existence was swiftly cut down by his family because after all, he was an Addams.


End file.
